The Psyche
by Sunstar04
Summary: Dreams complicate reality. Rating: T or mild M, I think.


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns all Star Trek characters. The song belongs to Celine Dion. I make no profit from this story.

**Author's note:** This is my third story. I wrote this one pretty fast, in one day.

Jeannette L. checked my story and came up with the title. She also suggested some word changes to the end. Thank you so much Jeannette! I couldn't do this without you! :)

All feedback is welcome and hoped for but please be gentle.

**Rating: **dunno, PG-13 – mild R

**The Psyche**

by Sunstar 4/2001

Hands wandering...lips touching each other...sweat covered bodies...low moans...open, passion filled minds...

Deanna sat up in bed. Her eyes were wide and breathing erratic. She was sweaty and highly aroused.

She had seen another dream. Another very erotic dream! It was a third time this week.

The dreams were always about her and Will. Her and Will making passionate love in many different places over and over again.

Deanna got up and headed for the shower. She wanted to take a long COLD shower.

"God, what's the matter with me?! Why am I seeing these dreams? It has been a long time since I've had sex but it shouldn't be showing like this! Not that I mind so much.... It's just....how can I face Will without blushing? If he knew what I was seeing....I wouldn't hear the end of it. What am I going to do?!"

----------

Gentle lips caressing his body...tongue dipping into his navel....hands moving lower...a mind probing his...

Will woke with a start.

"Not again! I can't handle this! It's driving me crazy! Feels so good but it's too distracting! Damn it! She'll kill me if she catches me having thoughts like these! I have to separate the needs of my body from the needs of my mind! Come on, you can do it!"

----------

The staff meeting was held in the conference lounge as usual. Luckily the topic was not anything too important because neither Will or Deanna had any idea of what was being said. They were too occupied keeping their thoughts and desires in control.

"Dismissed." The Captain said.

Everyone got up and started walking towards the door.

"Will! Deanna!" Doctor Crusher called. "Don't forget the first play rehersal is today at six. You're still coming, aren't you?

"Yes, yes, of course. At least I'm coming." Deanna said looking first at Bev and then at Will.

"And I'm coming too." Will said.

"Great!" Beverly smiled cheerily and walked away.

Will looked at Deanna. "She's really excited about this new play. It's good that she's doing something else too than working with sick people. She really needs this."

"Yes, I agree. She's been really stressed lately because of the problems in sickbay. Thank god that those are under control so she can relax."

"Yes. So, are we still going to have lunch together?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Deanna said smiling and headed for the nearest turbolift.

----------

Deanna and Will ate in silence. They both were feeling a little awkward and did not know what to say.

Deanna tried hard not to think how it would feel if Will would hold her in his arms and Will was trying not to get lost in her dark eyes. Deanna jumped a little and nearly yelped aloud when Will's hand brushed against hers when he was passing the salad to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. ('Get a grip of yourself girl!') My thoughts must have drifted for a while. You were saying?"

"I asked would you like some chocolate for dessert?"

"Yes, a bowl of chocolate mousse would be great." ('Oh, would I like to pour that mousse on you and lick it off...')

They managed to get trough the rest of the meal without any odd behaviour and after thanking the cook for the delicious food they left back to work.

----------

At six Deanna and Will entered holodeck 4. It was full of people. In the middle of one group they spotted Beverly Crusher. At the same time Bev spotted them.

"Over here!" She waved at them. "Okay everybody! As you know, one part of the play is a big ball and we need to learn the dances for that. So find a couple! Sarah, you take David and Melissa take Mark! Deanna, you'll dance with Will and Emily with Andrew!"

Will gulped and took a deep breath. 'I can handle this. I'm just dancing with her.'

He smiled and offered his hand to her. "Looks like I can dance with my favorite lady."

Deanna smiled back and reached for his hand. She felt her heartbeat rise and tried to calm herself.

Beverly was standing in front of everybody showing the steps. The first dances did not require much closeness and Deanna was relieved. 'If all the dances are like these, I think I'll be fine.'

All the dances were not like those. Beverly started giving instructions again.

"Okay, now we're going to try really slow dances. I want you to hold each other tight and act like you're in love. You can make up the steps. Just move slowly, like you're one being instead of two."

'Great, just great!' Will thought.

'Oh my god!' Deanna thought.

Her heartbeat got even faster and she felt almost dizzy. She wanted to hold Will so badly but was afraid that she could not control herself. She stepped close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Deanna put her arms around Will's neck and leaned her head against Will's chest.

They moved to the music. Deanna tried to ignore the feel of Will's body against hers by listening to the music. It was beautiful. "Falling into you" was the song's name. Beverly had told that and the singer was someone called Celine Dion.

"And in your eyes I see ribbons of color

I see us inside of each other

I feel my unconscious merge with yours

And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you

I was afraid to let you in here

Now I have learned love can't be made in fear

The walls begin to tumble down

And I can't even see the ground

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

Catch me, don't let me drop!

Love me, don't ever stop!

So close your eyes and let me kiss you

And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you"

'Is that what this is?' Deanna wondered. 'Am I falling for him all over again? Though I don't think I have ever stopped loving him... gods I want him!'

Will too listened to the music and slowly moved his hands on Deanna's back. The movement was driving her insane. She felt so hot she wanted to take all her clothes off but, of course, that was out of the question so instead she just shifted her position a little. Will felt her movement and had to concentrate really hard that his body would not respond to her touch.

When the dancing practice finally ended they said good night to each other and almost ran to their own quarters.

When Will was alone he sat down on his couch and sighed. The dancing had been torture. Being so close to Deanna but unable to do what he wanted to. He had wanted to take her there and then but Deanna (and Beverly) would not have liked that.

"There's no point going trough this over and over again. Deanna doesn't want a relationship with me, so stop thinking about it and go to bed!"

----------

During the night the dreams came again. Minds reaching for each other, making a link. Lips and hands touching. Bodies connecting. Uncontrollable passions filled the minds. _"Ooooh, Will!!!"_

Deanna woke up. Her body was climaxing. She reached for Will with her mind but then realized that they already were linked. She withdrew her mind immediately. 'My god! We actually made love! Not physically but with our minds! I didn't even know that was possible! I wonder what Will is thinking about all this? He woke up too. Did he realize what just happened? Did he hear me calling him?'

----------

In the morning Will was in a turbolift headed for the bridge. The lift stopped to get more passengers. Deanna stepped inside. When Deanna saw who was in the lift she turned deep red.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Suddenly the lift rocked and stopped.

"Riker to LaForge."

Nothing.

"Riker to engineering."

Still nothing.

Deanna looked at Will and tried her communicator.

"Troi to bridge."

Nothing.

"Okay...what's going on?" She asked.

"Don't know. Probably some temporary malfunction."

Riker tried to make the lift move again but the computer was completely dead. He also tried to open the hatch on the roof only to get a mild electric shock.

"I guess we'll just have to wait. Someone will miss us sooner or later. Or they'll discover the malfunction in the lift." Riker said and sat down on the floor.

Just after Riker had sat down the lift started moving again. It dropped down fast and rocked from side to side. Deanna who was still standing, slammed to a wall and then fell on her ankle. She let out a yelp of pain and clutched her leg.

"Ouch!"

The lift stopped again and Will moved next to Deanna.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Let me see...Yes, looks like it. You need to get to sickbay."

"I know but that has to wait because we can't get out of here."

"I know." She sighed. "What's taking so long?"

The lights went out.

"Oh, fantastic! Why don't they drop the gravity too? Or life support?!"

"Will...calm down."

"I'm sorry Dee."

He let out a long sigh and moved to sit closer to Deanna. He cradled her in his arms, careful not to hurt her ankle more. They sat in the darkness without talking for at least 15 minutes.

"Does the ankle hurt a lot?"

"Yes...but I can handle it with you here." She said leaning closer to him.

She loved to have his muscular arms wrapped around her. She could feel his heart beat and his steady breathing.

'I wish this moment would never end. I could stay here forever.' Deanna thought the dream images still fresh in her mind. A small smile formed on her face.

Will breathed in the scent of her hair and remembered the dreams he had been having. If Deanna had not hurt her leg he might really enjoy this little privacy they had gotten but now he just wanted to protect her and get her to sickbay.

He missed her so much. He realized that now. It felt so good to hold her. If they were together he could hold her everyday and make her the happiest woman in the universe. He hugged her closer and kissed her hair.

A wave of sadness washed over Deanna.

"Will? Is everything okay?" She asked trying to see Will's eyes in the darkness.

"Yeah, Dee. I just want to get out of here so we can get you to sickbay."

Deanna did not seem convinced so Will tried to think happier thoughts to conceal his true feelings.

"Really, Dee! I'm fine! You're the one who's hurt, so stop moving."

An hour later they had already lost track of time but they were not scared or annoyed. They knew someone would eventually come and till then they had each others company and that was enough.

While Will was stroking Deanna's hair his thoughts drifted back to the dreams again. Something about them did not seem right. They were so strong and felt so real. Then an idea came to his mind. It felt far-fetched but he had to know for sure.

"Dee...did you probe my mind last night?"

A long silence.

"I...um...did a lot more than just probe your mind."

"Hmm...I thought so. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm not sure what happened."

"Well I know at least this happened..."

He moved away her hair and gently kissed her neck.

Deanna felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"And this..." Will continued kissing her cheek.

Strong feelings of love and desire flowed to Deanna's mind.

'He still loves me?!'

"And I'm pretty sure this too happened." He said and kissed her lips.

She smiled against his lips. "Yes, in a way, that happened."

She was just about to kiss him back when suddenly the lights and power came back on.

Will pulled away from her.

"Sickbay." He ordered and waited.

The lift started moving again like nothing had ever happened. Riker got up and helped Deanna on her feet too.

"Ow! I don't think I can walk. My ankle's pretty swelled up."

Riker picked her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry my dear, I wouldn't even let you walk. Your pain is my pain."

When the doors parted they found out that they were exactly were they wanted to be. Close to sickbay. The lift had worked. Will carried Deanna to sickbay.

"What happened?" Beverly asked concerned.

"Just a twisted ankle. One of the turbolifts gave us a rough ride." Deanna explained and Will continued.

"What has been going on with the other parts of the ship is what I'd like to know?! We were in the lift for about two hours!"

"We were suffering from a power failure because of an ionic storm. Hardly anything was working but now the power has been restored." Beverly told them.

"Good. How's her ankle?"

"Almost as good as new. Try walking on it. Do you feel any pain?"

"No. The pain's gone. Thanks Bev."

"That's what I'm here for. Now go! I'm sure the Captain misses you."

----------

In the evening Will was getting ready for bed when his door chime sounded.

"Come in!"

The doors opened to reveal Deanna in a nightgown.

"Deanna! What brings you by so late?" Will asked a bit puzzled and aroused by her outfit.

"I'm tired of having psychic sex. Tonight I would like to make love to you, except this time, let's do it for real." She said stepping closer to him.

"What? You want what?!" Will asked stunned.

"Will, I want you. I want us together. I want it right here and right now. I've been dreaming of our union for days and now nothing can stop me." She said as she kissed his neck and started stripping off his clothes. "So, what do you say, Imzadi?"

"Okay. Although I don't know if I can live up to your expectations."

"Try."

"I will."

The End


End file.
